The Shining Tide
by Greystar12
Summary: The leaders are caught by a new evil clan. Jayfeather recieves an omen, The shining tide washes away evil. What does it all mean?
1. Alliances and Prolouge

******Alliances**

_**Fangclan**_

Fangclan is like Shadowclan mixed with Bloodclan. EVIL!

_**Leader**_**: Twistedstar: **A black tom with a twisted tail, red eyes

**_Deputy_: Stonetoe: **A white tom with grey toes, green eyes

**_Medince Cat_: Rosepool: **A red pink tabby, she-cat, amber eyes

_**Warriors: **_

**Starpelt: **A spotted she-cat, golden eyes

**Lilyfur: **A black she-cat, green eyes

**Bluenight:** A blue furred tom, dark blue eyes

**Antsky:** A light blue grey tom, icy green eyes

**Adderflight: **A brown tabby tom, firey amber eyes

**Metalfur: **A light grey tom with dark grey stripes, purple eyes

**Bramblefang: **A black and brown tom, amber eyes

**Darkfoot: **A grey tom with a black foot, green eyes

**Shinefur: **A light grey she-cat, green eyes

**Bitterfang: **A battle scared black tom, amber green eyes

**Boomvoice: **A white tom, one amber eye one green eye

**Greenclaw: **A green eyed black tom

**Featherfoot: **A silver tabby she-cat

_**Queens**_:

**Lightwing: **A light grey she-cat mate to Twistedstar, kit name is Tidekit

_**Kits**_:

**Tidekit: **A black she-cat with golden paws and white tipped tail, ice blue eyes

_**Prisoners**_:

**Bramblestar**

**Blackstar**

**Onestar**

**Mistystar**

**Thunderclan**

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medince cat: Jayfeather

Warriors: Graystripe, Sandstrom, Dustpelt, Brakenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Millie, Thornclaw, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Foxleap, Icecloud, Toadstep, Rosepetal Briarlight, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Ivypool

Apprentices: Quailpaw

Queens: Daisy-has Spiderlegs kits(Winterkit-white with amber eyes, tom and Summerkit-sun brown tom)

Elders: Purdy, Mousefur

**Shadowclan**

Deputy: Rowanclaw

**Windclan**

Deputy: Ashfoot

**Riverclan**

Deputy:Reedwhisker

**Prolouge**

Sqirrelflight mews at the Gathering, "Two sunrises ago Bramblestar disappeared!" Cats whispered. Rowanclaw mews, "That is what happened to Blackstar!" Ashfoot nods, "Same here!" Reedwhisker, "In Riverclan it happened too!" The deputies mew, "We all found loners scents on the boarders." A Riverclan cat mews, "What does it mean!?"  
All the deputies mews, "We will have a truce for five moons from now that means no fighting on boarders or with in the territories of others! After that if the leaders do not come back we will say they are dead!" The clan yowl in agreement.  
Jayfeather yowls out, "The shining tide washes evil away!" The cat whisper, "An omen for Starclan!"

**###**

Twistedstar mews, "Welcome to Fangclan you four." Blackstar growls, "What do you want?" Twistedstar mews, "To take over the lake!" The four leaders from the lake looks at Twistedstar with shock as he laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tidekit!" yowled Twistedstar. Tidekit pads slowly to her father and mews, "Yes?" Twistedstar growls, "I told you not to go where those prisoners are!" Tidekit looks down and mews, "I just wanted to see what they look like..." Twistedstar glares at Tidekit and mews coldly, "Ok but take Bitterfang with you!"  
Twistedstar yowls, "Bitterfang!" Bitterfang mews, "Yes, sir!" "Show Tidekit the prisoners." Twistedstar mews. Bitterfang mews, "Yes, sir!"

Bitterfang took Tidekit the the prison cave. As the two pants in Antsky and Metalfur stood guard and nods to the two cats coming in. Tidekit saw a brown tabby looing at her with amber eyes. She did not flinch at the look. Bitterfang saw what happened and he ran to tell Twistedstar. Tidekit pads up to the tabby and mews, "My name is Tidekit. What is yours?"

The brown tabby mews, "My name is Bramblestar. The white tom over there with black paws is Blackstar. The light tabby tom is Onestar. The blue grey she-cat is Mistystar." Tidekit looked at the leaders and mewed, "Your leaders?" Bramblestar nods, "We live at a lake. There are four clans." Tidekits eyes got wide and mews, "Tell me their names, please!" Blackstar pured out of assument. Bramblestar mews, "I am the leader of Thunderclan. Blackstar is the leader of Shadowclan. Mistystar is the leader of..." Bramblestar was cut off by Twistedstars yowl, "Tidekit come out of there right now!" Tidekit mews, "My dad sounds mad... I got to go." Blackstar flicked his tail bye to Tidekit.  
"Bramblestar what are you thinking?" Mistystar mews. Bramblestar mews, "That kit is the answer we needed." Blackstar mews, "The dream you had?" Bramblestar nods, "The shing tide will wash away evil."

Twistedstar glares down at Tidekit. He hisses, "What were you telling them?" Tidekit looks at her paws and mews, "My name... And they told me their names and where they lived..."

**Cliffy. Will Bramblestar and the other leaders take Tidekit away from her clan and her evil father?**


End file.
